


Matters of the Heart

by ordinarywriter29



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarywriter29/pseuds/ordinarywriter29
Summary: After all that happened during their formative years, would it come as a surprise to anyone what happened between the Shepard siblings?WARNING: Please take good note of the tags. This story probably won't be for everyone and is the product of my warped mine. (Those who may have read 'Just Mass Effect Things' will understand...)





	1. Growing Up

Looking back at everything that happened in our lives, I guess it may have always been a case of when, not if. Deep down, we both knew what we eventually did and kept doing was wrong, so very wrong, that if we were caught, we’d probably see the inside of a jail cell, in addition to being ostracised from society, sent to no end of psychologists and probably put on some sort of list to be watched. 

The reason I say when not if is because of our upbringing. We were always closer than most siblings due to what happened when we were still children. 

We were both born and raised on Mindoir. I was called John at birth, my sister Jane, who was born just a little over two years after myself. I took after my father, being tall, dark hair, blue eyes and a natural athleticism that bloomed into what was later called rugged masculinity once I hit puberty and further on. By the age of ten, I was already as tall as mother. As for Jane, she inherited aspects of mother. Dark red hair, emerald green eyes, barely standing five-five, though don’t let that fool you. At least, don’t let it fool you now. It took what happened to change her from the innocent child she once was to who she is today. 

Father worked as a labourer, spending nearly every day working the farm, providing food for the colony but also exporting to Alliance space. Mother worked as a teacher. The colony wasn’t large, no more than a few thousand people, the sort of community where everyone knew everyone. Life was hard, simple, but also enjoyable. Mother and father showed their love for each other constantly, while Jane and I had no real reason to complain. 

Of course, nothing that idyllic is bound to last, and life took a drastic turn when I was twelve. I had no idea what was going on when father burst into the kitchen, carrying a rifle, instructing Jane and I to head to the barn immediately. His tone was such that we followed him immediately, heading into the barn and the secret hiding spot he figured we didn’t know about. Opening the hatch, Jane went in first, and once she was down, he handed me the rifle. 

“You know how to use this?” he asked. 

“Yes, father.” He’d taken me shooting every weekend since I was able to hold the weapon. To prove it, I showed him I could load and unload, ensuring the rifle was made safe. “What’s going on?” 

“I’m not sure, but news on the comm link wasn’t good. So I want you to go down there and protect your sister. Keep that rifle aimed at the opening. If I return, I will bang on it three times and open it. If you don’t hear three bangs, you shoot whatever motherfucker opens the hatch. Okay?” 

“Yes, sir,” I replied, blinking at his cursing, something he never did in front of us, before I asked, “What about mother?” 

“She is at the school. I will go for her next. Quickly, into the bunker.” 

I looped the rifle strap around my body and climbed down, looking up as my father closed the hatch. The automatic light had switched on, Jane waiting downstairs, obviously scared as to what was going on. Thankfully she didn’t ask me too many questions, instead just sitting on the lone bed. I sat beside her and hugged her, trying to be the big, brave brother, despite the fact I was just as afraid, not knowing what was happening above. 

There was food and water down there, father having called it a survival cell. I didn’t know all that much about it, but he had tried to explain to me why we had needed it. There was a small vidscreen we could watch, so thankfully that could be switched on so Jane was distracted. She did eventually ask after mother and father. I simply said we were to wait until they returned. We were down there long enough that we needed sleep. So long, in fact, we were down there three nights before Jane started to complain. I didn’t blame her. Being cooped up in such a confined space wasn’t any fun at all. 

“Father told us to wait until he returned,” I stated gently, not wanting to upset her. 

“Well where is he then?” she whined. 

“I don’t know.” I was twelve, I didn’t have the answers. 

Thankfully food and the vidscreen continued to provide a distraction, Jane happy to sit and watch the same cartoons over and over again. I would sometimes watch, while at other times, I would sit by the rungs leading upward, watching the hatch. It was late on what I think was the fourth day when I heard noise. It was a thick piece of metal, but someone was definitely trying to open it. 

Jane already knew what to do, turning off the vidscreen and moving back as I aimed the rifle. I heard the clicks and the hatch opened. As soon as a body appeared, I fired a single shot. 

“Fuck!” someone cried. 

“Medic!” another voice shouted.

“Next one gets another bullet!” I yelled, sounding far braver than I felt. The rifle was shaking in my hands. I’m surprised I even managed to hit whoever it was. 

I heard a laugh. “It’s a fucking kid! You were shot a fucking kid, Hammer!” My voice hadn’t exactly broken at the time. 

“Knock it off, all of you!” another voice commanded. I heard movement but no face or body appeared. “Who’s down there?” 

“None of your business. Where’s my father and mother?” I asked. I glanced to see Jane holding her teddy bear, obviously crying but trying to remain quiet. “If not them, then who are you?” 

“My name is David Anderson, Lieutenant, Alliance Navy.” 

“And why are you here?” 

“Can I come down there and talk to you?” 

I glanced at Jane. She dried her cheeks with a free hand. When she nodded, I couldn’t help smile. Trying to be brave just like her brother. “Can you… Can you show your face first, see that you’re human at least?” 

“I’ll do that, just don’t fire that weapon.” 

A face appeared a few seconds later. He was darker skinned than Jane and I but people like that lived in the colony. He smiled and appeared kind, so although hesitant, I nodded he could come down. I clicked the weapon safe, though continued to aim it as I moved back into the bunker. The man eventually appeared and noticed the weapon trained on him. Obviously shaking in my hands. I’ll admit, I was terrified. Not of him, more about what had happened. 

“Can you put the weapon down, son?” he asked softly. 

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.” 

He smiled. “You’ve got guts, son.” He looked from me to my sister. “Is this your sister?” I glanced to see her nod before she immediately scooted over next to me, hugging me tightly from the side. He removed his cap and sat on the ground, crossing his legs. “Can you tell me your name now?” 

“I’m John, this is Jane. Most people call me Shepard. Jane likes to be called Janey.” I paused a moment. “And you’re Lieutenant…” 

“Just call me Anderson, Shepard.” He sighed, looking between the pair of us. 

“Is it mummy?” Jane asked quietly. I already knew but I had to hear it. 

“I know you’re only kids, but have you ever heard of batarians?” 

“I heard father mention them a few times. I didn’t understand,” I admitted. 

He nodded. “They… They’ve done a bad thing, Shepard. The most important thing is that you’ve survived, and what I want to do is get you out of here.” 

“Daddy?” Jane whimpered. 

Anderson ran a hand over his head, sighed again. Even as a child, I could see he was upset too. “I’m sorry, Janey. Your mummy and daddy…” He sighed again. “They were taken by the batarians.” 

Jane started to wail immediately. I handed Anderson the rifle and just held onto her as she cried. He took the rifle and passed it up to someone upstairs as I stood her up and got down on one knee in front of her, holding her hands. “Time to be brave, Jane.” 

She sobbed but said, “Just like you?” 

I couldn’t help smile. “Just like me.” 

She took one of her hands and wiped her cheeks. “Okay.” My sister could be surprisingly agreeable. We’d always been close. Friends and siblings. 

Anderson stood by the rungs. I went up first, looking down to make sure Jane was following. Stepping out into fresh air for the first time in a few days, it was hard to miss all the soldiers around. One man was sat down, being treated for a wound. He looked in my direction and actually smiled. “Hell of a shot, kid.” 

“Sorry about shooting you.” 

He laughed. “Naw, don’t worry about it, kiddo. I’d have done the same thing in your position. Fuckin’ batarians.” He cleared his throat. “Pardon my language.” 

I felt Jane grab my hand, obviously scared of all the strangers now around us. Anderson knelt in front of both of us. “What we’ll need to do is take you off world. Have you ever been a shuttle before?” We both shook our heads. “We’ll take you to a waiting ship, get you checked over by doctor’s, then… Then we’ll have to figure out what to do with you.” 

“Can we go with you?” Jane asked quietly. 

He gently grabbed her shoulder. I think the innocence of the question caused a heartfelt reaction. “Part of me would like that, Janey. Seeing what you two have had to endure. But there are people far more qualified than me that can help you going forward.” 

He stood between us, offering a hand to us each, taking us through the soldiers and towards a waiting shuttle. Upon exiting the barn, we could see the rising smoke from the nearby town. As for our own little house, it was still standing, but there was no sign of our parents. Washing still hung on the line. The front door was wide open. But it no longer looked like home. “Do you need anything?” Anderson asked. 

“I don’t want to go inside,” I said. Jane nodded her head in agreement. 

“Okay, we’ll go straight to the shuttle. You don’t need to see anymore.” 

At any other time, our first ride in a shuttle should have been an exciting experience. Instead, Jane just cuddled into me again, doing her best not to start crying, while Anderson spoke to someone, perhaps a superior. From what I could hear, and the occasional glance in our direction, we were the only survivors of Mindoir. 

I was only twelve years old at the time. But I made a promise to myself. I knew the chances of seeing our parents again were slim. In fact, I knew that day, we’d never see them again. But I knew I would see batarians again. And I would make them suffer as much as my sister and I. 

We eventually docked on what Anderson called a cruiser. I know my jaw dropped wide as we were escorted onto the ship and towards what he called the med-bay. There was so much light, it was nearly blinding at times. It was surprisingly quiet though. Everyone we passed smiled at us, one or two stopping and asking if we were okay. I think Jane and I were simply overawed by everything. The doctor that has us sit down and checked us over was a young but kindly woman. Anderson sat and watched as we were both given a clean bill of health, physically at least. 

“Hungry?” Anderson asked. We both nodded eagerly so were whisked away to the med-bay. He made jokes about the food we didn’t really understand. After eating dried goods for three days, having something hot and tasty to eat made both of us feel a lot better. Once we were full, he took us by hand to introduce us to the captain. I didn’t know a lot about being in the navy, but I’m sure he was very busy. As soon as he saw us, he stopped whatever he was doing and greeted us, telling us immediately that his quarters were ours until we arrived back on Earth. 

“Earth?” I asked, “Where’s that? I know we’re from there but…” 

The captain chuckled. “Will take no more than a couple of days through the relays.” I looked at him rather blankly. “Ever heard of a mass relay?” I shook my head. No chance Jane had heard of one. “It doesn’t matter right now. During our trip, you can have my small cabin. It’s not much but… It’s the right thing to do.” 

“Thank you,” Jane stated quietly. I added my own thanks. 

“It’s no bother. No after what…” Being down on a knee in front of us, he glanced up. “How much do they know, Lieutenant?” 

“They know they’re the only survivors.” 

“Batarians,” I added. 

Even as a child, there must have been something in my tone, the captain meeting my eyes, nodding. “Aye, batarians.” 

Again, there was only a lone bed, but I think if there’d been two, Jane wouldn’t have been anywhere except next to me. She barely slept that first night, plagued by nightmares. There wasn’t much I could do as I could barely sleep myself. 

Having children on such a ship was probably strange for all those sailors, but when we were collected for breakfast, everyone was very friendly, nearly all of them stopping at our table to say hello. During the day, we were taken around the ship, introduced to people, and we were even allowed onto what they called the bridge, though warned not to touch anything. It certainly helped take our minds off what happened. 

We had dinner with the captain and Anderson that night. “I want to join up,” I stated, “That’s the only way I can fight batarians.” 

I noticed the glance the two men shared. The good thing is, neither tried to talk me out of it. They knew I was upset, scared, angry, and a million other emotions. Instead, Anderson replied, “If you still feel the same way on your eighteenth birthday, then I’ll keep an eye out for your name on the enlistment rolls.” 

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Jane asked quietly. 

Hugging her by the side, I just said, “Not yet, Janey. Not yet.” 

The next day, they tried to keep us occupied again, but also had us sit down with the doctor to talk about what happened. Jane went in first as I sat in the mess. I noticed her get upset a couple of times, the doctor kindly giving her a hug each time. Anderson had to keep me sat down to stop me going in. “She’s okay, Shepard. The best thing for both of you will be to talk about it. Something like this, it will weigh heavily on your minds.” 

The doctor was just as kind to me. I felt foolish about crying, and when she hugged me, it turned into a torrent, though it made me feel a lot better too. “No shame in crying,” she said quietly, trying to soothe me. 

“I have to be strong for Jane.” 

I heard the smile in her tone. “Your sister has a lot of love for you. You are now definitely her hero.” 

“I didn’t do anything heroic.” 

“You kept her safe for three days, Shepard. I’ve seen how you’ve acted on this ship. Always watching out and protecting her. She couldn’t have a better brother looking out for her.” 

“I’m all she has left,” I whispered, and then I cried some more when the realisation of the words hit. 

Admittedly, I felt a weight taken off my shoulders once I finished speaking to the doctor. She mentioned that we should perhaps keep speaking to people when we were back on Earth, and like many on the ship, promised to keep in touch. The man who I had shot had seen us around. All he did was make a joke about it, and when he heard I wanted to join up, all he said was ‘Look out the enemy. Crackshot is joining up!’ 

“How can he joke about it?” I asked Anderson later. 

“You’re a kid. Knows you were terrified. And understands you were merely protecting yourself and your sister. Honestly, we didn’t think anyone would down there. We underestimated the situation. A lesson learned by all of us. Plus, it helps there was no major damage done. He’ll be back out on the field in no time.” 

Once we were taken off the ship, nearly the entire crew lining up to say goodbye to us, our lives became a whirlwind. We were taken to meet people who asked us lots of questions about who we were, though from what Anderson said, they had managed to find our records. We were then taken to another doctor for another examination, before we were taken to what was called our new home. That is where Anderson said goodbye to us. 

When Jane hugged him tightly goodbye, I saw his face, and though I don’t think he started to cry, there was affection returned. “You kids stay safe, okay. Shepard, you keep looking after your little sister here. And if you really meant what you said about joining up, let me know. I’ll leave my contact details here. You ever need someone to talk to, either of you, just drop me a message and I’ll see what I can do.” 

It took some time, perhaps a year or so, but Jane and I were eventually adopted by a kind elderly couple who, later when we were older, admitted they could not have children so had adopted many over the years. More than aware of what happened to us, they treated us with all the love they could give. Jane struggled with nightmares for a long time, and even in the home, more often than not eventually ended up snuggling next to me with her teddy bear. 

The couple never expected us to call them Mum or Dad, Mother or Father. But neither of us wanted to use first names. We had been raised right, and that would be disrespectful. We agreed on Ma and Pa. They loved that idea. 

The memories of what happened slowly started to fade. To be honest, I think Jane recovered quicker. I think being just that little bit younger helped her forget some of the worst things, though even in her early teenage years, would still have those nights when she’d remember what happened and need me to console her. 

Ma and Pa were aware of my ambition to join up and serve, and thankfully they only ever encouraged me, though made sure I did well at school. I was always physically active, and as I developed through my teenage years, I quickly realised I was bigger, faster, stronger than most of my contemporaries. I also studied my arse off, proving even more intelligent than I realised, my mind a virtual sponge in some instances. 

Approaching my eighteenth birthday, I again let everyone know of my intention to join up as soon as possible. Memories had dimmed, but I would never forget what happened. And though I’d read up and learned about the history of humanity, the role of the Alliance, I knew I wasn’t just going to join up as revenge. It was actually a great career choice and a chance to explore the galaxy. 

Jane was incredibly upset upon learning I’d submitted my application. “You’re leaving me?” she cried.

“Janey…” 

She looked at me with nothing but anger in her eyes. “Don’t call me that. You said you would never leave, that you’d always be here.” 

“And you’ve known that it was always my intention to join up. And if I join up, that means that I will, temporarily at least, not be here. But you still have Ma and Pa, all your friends, and you need to finish your studies too.” 

She burst into tears, and I thought for a moment was going to hit me, instead only coming forward to hug me tightly. “You can’t leave,” she sobbed. For a moment, it was like we were in the bunker again. 

“I have to do this, Janey,” I whispered, “For Mum and Dad. And for you.” 

“For me?” 

“I do this, I get a chance to fight them… It won’t bring them back but… It might sound stupid, but it will avenge them.” 

“I don’t want you to die too.” 

I just stroked her hair. “I’m only going into basic training, Janey. I’ll probably do lots of marching, yelled at a lot by people, shown how to dress properly, shoot a gun, all that sort of stuff. I’ll be too exhausted to do much else.” 

She leaned back, her cheeks red and wet. “Maybe I can join up?” 

I couldn’t help smile. “If you want to do that, then go for it. Nothing stopping you.” 

A few days after my eighteenth, I was taken to the airport by Ma and Pa. Janey came along, but the closer my day of departure approached, the less she’d spoken to me. For the past day, she’d barely said two words. I knew she was incredibly upset, but there wasn’t a lot I could do about it. 

The trio did walk with me towards the departure gates. I had a backpack of things I thought I might need, though I knew the navy would probably give me anything I’d actually require. Ma hugged me tightly and wished me good luck. Pa shook my hand and told me how proud he was to see another son don the uniform and head off. Old man almost made me shed a tear, so I hugged him instead. 

Then Jane… She didn’t even look me in the eyes and when I tried to hug her, she stepped back. I couldn’t help but sigh. “Goodbye, Janey. I’ll write you often. I love you.” 

She didn’t say a word. Ma and Pa looked at me, saddened by the departure, but I could only shrug and turn around. It was a long walk to my departure gate, looking around to see plenty of people wishing each other goodbye. I knew I walked along feeling sad and sorry about myself. That wasn’t how I’d wanted to say goodbye. 

That is, of course, until I heard my name being shouted. I thought it was for my shuttle to take me away from Earth, but turning around, I could see someone weaving their way through the crowd, it breaking apart to see Jane run towards me, tears running down her face, shouting my name. 

She practically leapt on me, causing me to stagger back and fall on my arse. All she did was sit on me and hug me as tightly as possible. I noticed one or two looks before I simply hugged her back. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. 

“We’re saying goodbye now, it isn’t a problem.” 

We probably stayed like that until I heard my shuttle being called. Though I knew she didn’t want to, she eventually stood up, offering her hand to help me up, and we walked hand in hand to the shuttle. The officer by the gate took my name and said I should say final goodbyes before boarding. 

Turning to Jane, I did have to look down slightly, Jane having to crane her head up. “Promise you’ll message?” 

“Every day, Janey.” 

“Vid-call?” 

“When they allow it, I’ll try.” 

“I’m going to join up too.” 

“I’ll put in a good word. Anderson has already been in touch about the service. Said he’ll help me however he can.” 

“When will I see you again?” 

“I’m not sure. Maybe after basic?” 

“Okay.” 

Then we hugged again, only breaking apart when the officer cleared her throat and stated we would be leaving shortly. I kissed Jane’s forehead and told her I loved her. She repeated those words back to me. I’m not sure about other siblings, but we had no problem stating we did love each other. Though we had Ma and Pa, Jane and I were family, and no matter what, we’d always have each other. 

I found leaving her incredibly hard but I eventually had to tear myself away and walk out the door towards the waiting shuttle. I turned around to see Jane at the window, and she did smile and wave, a gesture I made sure to return, before I boarded the shuttle and she disappeared from view.


	2. Chapter 2

I was wrong about how long I would be away, mostly because of the surprise I had in store immediately upon arrival at training camp. Yelled at by sergeants as we descended the shuttle, we were immediately formed into lines and roll call was taken. Once that was complete, half a dozen of us were called forward, including myself. 

Someone, namely Anderson, had put in a good word for me. Thanks to my scores in school and my physical capabilities, I had been elevated immediately to officer training too. I couldn’t believe my luck, so although I participated in the six-week course upon arriving with everyone else, at the conclusion of that, the six of us were separated from the rest and taken to a new training camp for officers. 

Not to sound too arrogant, but I’d excelled in basic and continued to excel in officer school. For some reason, soldiering came easy, almost by natural instinct. Firing a weapon wasn’t too difficult, lessons of my father ringing in my ear, so my aptitude scores in that were excellent from the start. But just simple things like marching, making oneself presentable, and eventually being tasked with leading small groups of soldiers, all of it just seemed to come naturally, our instructors smoothing off the rough edges. 

Through all the training, I made sure I wrote Jane nearly every day, though we were not allowed vid-calls. The Alliance, our fellow soldiers in uniform, was now our family, or at least that’s what they tried to instil in us at the beginning. We knew they would eventually relent, but as we were being moulded, the only contact with families was being allowed to receive messages twice a week. Jane would reply to every single message. Ma and Pa wrote frequently too, as did one or two friends from school. 

It was actually six months before any of us were given enough time to return to Earth and see our families, generally only given twenty-four hour passes that allowed us to visit nearby towns at most. Dressed as an officer, it was weird seeing the looks of respect from those I passed after landing at the airport. Perhaps it was the air of confidence I also walked with. I certainly walked taller than ever, and I was certainly bigger, having put on a bit of muscle thanks to daily exercises. 

Knocking on the door of the old house, Ma opened it, putting a finger to my lips as the old girl nearly burst into tears, stepping forward to give her a hug. Pa wandered out of the living room, shaking his hand before pulling him in for a hug too. “Where’s Jane?” I asked quietly. 

“Upstairs in her room with a couple of friends studying. Though I’m sure that means listening to music and talking about boys or something,” Ma replied with a cackle. 

“I’ll go surprise her.”

“She’s talked about you every day you’ve been gone, John. She’s missed her older brother.” 

“I’ve missed her too,” I admitted. Reading her messages during the times I was allowed near destroyed me sometimes. 

Walking quietly up the stairs, I gently knocked on her door. Hearing her shout to enter, I opened the door and took a couple of steps in. The conversation stopped as her back was towards me, though both her friends, who I knew, stared, jaws agape. “Wow!” one of them exclaimed. 

Jane turned around and practically screamed my name, leaping to her feet before crashing into me. I was ready for it this time, simply wrapping arms around her as she wrapped by arms and legs around me. Little wonder she was immediately in floods of tears. I simply held her for as long as she needed. Glancing at her friends, they were both wiping their cheeks too, obviously aware of how long I’d been away. 

“Could have told me you were coming home!” she mumbled into my chest. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” 

She leaned back a little, a crooked grin on her face. “Well, best surprise ever!” Then she seemed to realise I was holding her up quite easily. “And you’re strong!” she added, taking a feel of one of my arms. “Wow, when did you get those?” she wondered, carefully unwrapping herself and placing feet back on the ground. 

“A lot of hard work and exercise. You should see me without a shirt.” She blushed immediately, and I realised what I said. “Ah… um…” 

“I wouldn’t complain if you wanted to take it off,” one of her friends exclaimed. 

“Tamara, no!” Jane cried. I just laughed. 

“What? Your brother is hot in that uniform,” her other friend added, “And probably hotter out of it.” 

“Melanie, Tamara, stop checking out my brother.” I’m sure my laughter increased, which just made Jane blush even more. “Are you staying here?” she did wonder. 

“Yep, going to take my old room for a few nights before I need to return. But the first thing I was going to do was take yourself, Ma and Pa out for dinner.” 

“Really?” 

“Sure. I’ve been paid for six months and barely spent a cent. Having three square meals a day and accommodation without paying for it has its perks.” 

She hugged me again. “That sounds great. When?” 

“Let me settle in first, talk with Ma and Pa a bit, then I’ll organise something.” I walked out of the room, taking her with me, closing the door so we had a moment of privacy, hugging her tightly again, doing that thing I always did of gently stroking her hair. She practically moulded herself into my body. She leaned back so I could kiss her forehead. “It’s good to be home, Janey.” 

“Still with the Janey?” 

“Am I still Johnny or am I just Shepard now?” 

She ran a hand down my arm and grabbed my hand. The smile that appeared lit up her entire face. “My big brother is home,” she whispered. Leaning up, she kissed my cheek, whispered she would see me later before disappearing into her room, making sure she looked back and smiled again before disappearing. 

After enjoying a catch up with Ma and Pa, I organised dinner at quite the restaurant in the city, instructing everyone to dress up nice as I would definitely go out in uniform. Waiting downstairs for everyone, ready to leave, Ma and Pa appeared first, still insisting I shouldn’t pay, gently insisting in return that it was definitely my treat. 

Then Jane appeared and I’m sure my mouth went a little dry. The dress she wore… was probably not entirely appropriate for a girl her age, considering she was still just shy of her seventeenth birthday. But in addition to the little black dress, she’d put on make-up, styled her hair, wore heels that made her taller, and even had a little bag to complete the ensemble. 

“Holy shit,” I muttered. At the bottom, standing in front of me, I got a whiff of her perfume. Not only did she look a million dollars, her scent was captivating. Clearing my throat, I asked, “Should be we go?” 

Once outside, I offered my arm to Jane and Ma as we walked towards the waiting car that would take us into the city centre. The entire ride there, Jane never let go of my arm. I think she was just appreciating the fact I was back, even if only for a little while. I asked her if she was still keen to join up, and she was adamant she would do exactly the same as me. “Her grades are probably better than yours, Shepard,” Pa added, the old man beaming with pride at both his adopted children. 

Getting out of the car, even Ma and Pa were gobsmacked at the restaurant I’d organised. “Shepard, you can’t…” Ma started to say. 

“It’s my first night home in six months, Ma. It’s my treat for the three of you.” 

She couldn’t help giving me the tightest hug possible. “Always knew you’d turn out right,” she whispered. 

Jane made sure she sat next to me for the meal. I spent a lot of credits that night on starters, mains and desserts, and we polished off at least two bottles of wine. Being over sixteen, Jane was also allowed to drink, the ridiculous drinking laws of years past thankfully consigned to history, though she was smart enough to take it easy. Small talk was simple, though I was asked plenty of questions about training. I explained how it was complete exhausting, both mentally and physically, but I was now a better person than before. I explained further opportunities that might come along, including a possible induction into the Special Forces N-Program. 

“Best of the best,” I finished. 

Pa just smiled. “So you’re a good soldier?” 

“I like to think so. I listen, learn, soak it all in, then apply. If I make a mistake, I learn from it and try not to do it again. I don’t wish to sound arrogant, but a lot of it did come easily. Some soldiers are just born, I guess. Helps that it was the one thing I always wanted to do.” 

Jane barely said a word all evening, though her gaze was one of complete adoration. I guess that shouldn’t have been a complete surprise. I remember what I promised her long ago. I didn’t make many promises, as they can be difficult to keep, but that was one I intended on keeping. 

Returning home, Ma and Pa thanked me profusely for dinner, though I assured them it wasn’t a problem. The four of us feeling rather full and tired, we headed straight to our rooms. I was in the middle of getting undressed when I heard my door open and close rather quickly, turning to see Jane standing, already in her nightie, holding her teddy bear. I finished undressing before sliding under the covers, holding them open as she smiled and quickly joined me. “Just like old times,” I whispered, “Though you are a little bigger. And definitely… um…” 

“Womanly?” 

“Yeah, that’s the word.” 

She turned around to face me before lifting the covers, taking a good look at me. “Wow,” she whispered, “My brother is hot!” 

If it was anyone else, I’d have been a little embarrassed. But Jane and I had always been honest with each other. The fact she thought I was hot? It was nice to hear. Sure, some would find it weird, but it was simply a compliment. When she shuffled as close to me as possible, that meant all she wanted was to be held as she slept. “Still have nightmares?” 

“Every so often but I can deal with them now. Couldn’t turn down the opportunity of feeling safe with you though.” 

“Always will be too,” I assured her. 

Falling asleep was easy, particularly once she fell asleep straight away. It was only in the morning when things were a little, well, awkward. She turned around during the night and was now spooning against me, her butt nestled into my crotch. And like all young men, I woke with a raging erection. I only knew she was awake when she started to giggle. “Sorry,” I said, now feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Johnny, I’ve learned all about the human body in sex education. Trust me, it’s nothing to worry about. I’ll just lie here, thinking you’re a weirdo for getting a hard on next to your little sister.” 

She said it in such a jokey manner, I couldn’t help but crack up laughing. Then I started to tickle her, which caused her to start roaring with laughter, desperately trying to get away. But her brother was now much stronger than before, so she couldn’t escape my clutches. She was soon pleading with me to stop. “I’ll pee myself!” she cried. That made me laugh even more but I did relent, and she was smart enough not to go on the counter attack. All she did was turn around to face me.

There was a knock at the door. Calling whoever it was to come in, Ma walked in, saw us and smiled. “Knew she’d end up in here again. Every night for a year once you arrived here, she would end up in your bed. Half the time, Pa would pick her up and take her back, but she looked so… happy when just near you, we couldn’t bear doing it half the time.” 

“We didn’t wake you?” I asked. 

“We’re old, Shepard. We’ve been up since before dawn. You want breakfast?” 

“Absolutely. Jane?” 

“I’m ravenous too.” 

Ma left us alone, no doubt heading to the kitchen to start making breakfast, as Jane turned and shuffled back to me again. “Aww, it’s gone away, Johnny. Talk about disappointing.” 

“Well, you could always help get it back up if you wanted.” As soon as I said those words, I knew I’d said something wrong. Jokes like that at camp were practically a given. You gave as good as you got, and sexual innuendo was a thing of legend between comrades. Jane slowly turned around until she was facing me. “I’m sorry, Janey. Wrong thing to say. Back at camp, we kinda makes bad jokes about things like that.” 

“Oh…” It wasn’t an ‘oh’ of surprise, it was more an ‘oh’ of… I’m not quite sure. More… disappointment? No, that wouldn’t be right either. 

“Probably best it has gone away if we’re going downstairs. I’ll need a shower soon too.” 

I pulled the covers back, Jane immediately complaining it was cold, so I just grabbed and pulled her towards me. I heard a contented sigh, feeling of her hands caress my arm. “I’ve missed you,” she whispered. 

“Feeling is more than mutual, so we’ll make the most of these few days.” 

I kept my word as I think we were barely apart for a few minutes at most for the entire time I was home. She should really have gone to school, but even Ma and Pa said her grades wouldn’t suffer too much if she missed the rest of the week. So we spent time hanging around the city, able to do some of the things we’d never been able to do or afford before. I treated her to lunch or dinner every day. She made us a picnic another day. We went to the beach for a swim, and seeing her in a swimsuit was… well, let’s just say I hadn’t been with a woman in… Well, I’ll have to be honest, I was eighteen going on nineteen and though I’d kissed more than one girl, perhaps got a bit of action in the chest region, I was still waiting for the right girl to complete the deed. And just as much as my sister thought I was hot, she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. And, if I didn’t know any better, she liked it when I subtly did check her out. I honestly couldn’t help it as she flaunted herself in my direction, laughing away at the poses she pulled. 

Every night, she ended up sleeping beside me. I really didn’t mind, enjoying her company as we’d continue to talk for ages as she snuggled into me. Anyone who didn’t know us better, like Ma and Pa, would have walked in and thought the worst. As I’ve said, we were not only siblings, she was my best friend, as much as I was hers. We could tell each other anything and everything. I liked to believe there were no secrets between us. 

The morning I was due to leave, though, was the hardest. This time, though, I think she was intent on not crying. I couldn’t promise a date of when I’d returned, but now that I was well into officer training, I would likely be given more time away to visit family, or at least that was my hope. And once she joined up, if she was still keen, which she assured me she definitely was, then we could always meet up together. 

Returning to the airport, Ma and Pa saw me off in the main foyer, giving Jane and I some time to ourselves as we walked towards the gate. We walked hand in hand, and I’m sure some people probably thought we were a couple. At the gate, we hugged for what felt like hours, and still Jane did not shed a tear this time. Instead, all she did was smile. “Best week ever,” she said quietly, her head resting on my chest. 

“Definitely. It was… I don’t have the vocabulary to describe how good it was too see you again.” 

“Words like that would get you laid if I wasn’t your sister.” 

“Ah, she’s learning. Good. You’ll fit right in.” I did lean down to her ear. “Shame you’re my sister, otherwise I’d do plenty of things to make you scream.” She leaned back and blushed rather brightly before I kissed her cheek. “But if you want a master of innuendo…” 

Though blushing, she thought she’d match me. “Shame you’re my brother, as the thought of you between my legs otherwise would get me soaking wet.” 

That just caused me to chuckle. “And it can get even worse than that, Jane.” I paused before adding, “Particularly between groups of guys. Need to have a real open mind for that.” 

The final call for boarding was made, so after a final hug, I bid her farewell and walked towards the gate. Hearing her shout out my name one last time, I turned as she yelled out she loved me. More than one person definitely went ‘Awww’ as I returned the love as always. 

Officer training was the hardest thing I’d done, and probably would be the hardest thing I’d ever do, but at the end of near nine to ten months of training, I graduated and was awarded the rank of Lieutenant. Many of my colleagues were happy to take their commissions and join their units. I spoke with Anderson about the Special Forces program and if I should join straight away. He suggested I get out into the field first and learn, confident that my acceptance into the program was guaranteed. 

We were all given a little shore leave before heading to our first stations, this time letting the family know I would be returning. Now dressed in the real Alliance uniform of a Lieutenant, it was amusing stepping off the shuttle back home. I’m sure officers travelled to and from all the time, but the people of Earth definitely appreciated the men and women who served the Alliance, aware that those in blue kept our homeworld safe from threats. 

As soon as she saw me, Jane screamed and ran towards me, again leaping into my arms, wrapping herself around me. I’d missed her birthday but she was now ever closer to graduating, and I knew she already had her application papers ready to submit. She covered my cheeks in kisses, much to the amusement of those around me, and I heard more than one comment to suggest we were lovers rather than siblings. Either Jane didn’t hear or didn’t care. Neither did I, to be honest. 

Ma and Pa looked nothing short of proud as I greeted them too. “You’re our first child to ever graduate as an officer,” Pa stated, shaking my hand for so long, I was sure it was going to fall off. Ma just hugged me and didn’t want to let go. 

“This is just the start,” I stated once Jane had let me go and began walking out of the airport, “I will take up my first commission then I will apply for the N-Program.” 

“Best of the best?” Pa asked, remembering my line. 

“One can never learn enough, and never stops learning, Pa.” 

Jane didn’t let my hand go the entire ride home. Once inside, the first thing I did was dump my bag upstairs, Jane following me into my room, hugging me tightly again for good measure. “I’ve missed you,” I whispered, kissing the top of her head. 

“Ditto,” she whispered back, “My bed was very lonely for a few days after you left.” 

“So am I to expect company again?” 

She looked up and smiled. “Would that be… weird now?” 

“No. Why would it?” I looked her up and down. “You’re still Jane. I’m still John.” 

Pushing me back, I sat on the bed so we were now roughly the same height. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she kissed my cheek before leaning forward to my ear. “Maybe I could feel a hard on again in the morning?” 

I couldn’t help chuckle. “Talk like that, Jane, and I might not control myself. But I assume you’re practising.” 

“Maybe. Plus… Well, I’m wondering where your limit is regarding it.” 

“It’s a little different with you, to be honest. I can close my eyes and still picture you the day we arrived here. But now I look at you and see… you… Not long until you’re officially an adult.” 

Heading downstairs, Ma said she would cook us dinner than night, though she asked if Jane and I could head out for some things. That wasn’t a problem as it gave us time to catch up alone, probably why Ma asked us to do it. The meal was perfect as always. The one thing I could never complain about was Ma’s cooking. We polished off a couple of bottles of wine again before Ma and Pa disappeared. They looked older than even my last visit, Jane confirming both were still healthy but, well, age does take its toll. 

After showering, I was lying back on my bed, reading a book, waiting for her to appear. She did, as always, in a nightie and holding her teddy bear, still the same one she’d carried out of the bunker. It was obviously cared for, as although a little threadbare, it was clean and didn’t smell. 

Before joining me, she did pull a surprise by taking off her nightie. That caused me to open my eyes in surprise at seeing her in just bra and panties. Sure, I’d seen it before around the house, but usually only fleeting glimpses. And we’d been to the beach where she only wore a bikini, but that’s a little different. She was in bra and panties, about to sleep next to me. “Is it okay?” she asked, sounding and looking unsure. 

“It is a little warm,” I admitted, “Only have a light blanket tonight.” 

She slid under the blanket with her back to me. Feeling her skin as I held her was a new sensation. Whatever shampoo she’d used was divine. In fact, if I didn’t know any better, she was wearing a little perfume, though maybe it was deodorant. Whatever it all was, my body reacted. I think any man would have reacted the same way. 

She noticed, as I heard her gasp, though she didn’t say anything. She did grip my arms a little tighter though didn’t move her lower half. “Goodnight, Johnny,” she whispered. 

“Goodnight, Janey.” 

It took me longer than usual to get to sleep that night. 

I’m not sure what time it was, definitely early in the morning, but movement eventually woke me up. Jane still had her back to me, but it wasn’t that which caught my attention, it was what she was doing, as it was blatantly obvious. Whether she was awake or asleep while doing it, I’m not sure, but the fact she had a leg draped over mine, her shoulder moving quite quickly, and the way she was breathing, were all signs. 

I’ll be honest, that didn’t bother me. I would find drifting off difficult but then she said something which definitely caught my attention. 

“Please, Johnny,” she breathed. 

I know, in the darkness, my eyes opened wide in surprise but I made sure I stayed very still. Was she… was she thinking about me while doing it? When she repeated my name a couple more times, I almost thought she knew I was awake, though she didn’t turn around or make any gesture to suggest she knew. When she orgasmed, she must have used a free hand to stifle her cries, as they were rather muffled, though it must have been a good one, as the bed did shake quite a bit as she quivered. I’ll be honest, despite who she was, I was absolutely rock hard after what she’d done. When I heard her suck on her fingers that she’d used on herself, I almost shot my load into my underwear. 

Moving her leg from over mine, she settled back down and appeared to drift off back to sleep quite quickly. I could only lay there in the darkness and wonder… Was that just a one-time thing? Perhaps overcome by my return again? Or was it something deeper than that? To be honest, they were questions I really couldn’t ask, otherwise she’d know I knew and, well, it could get very awkward. 

Waking the next morning, I didn’t mention what happened at all, trying to put it to the back of my mind. She seemed in a very good mood upon waking, little wonder considering the orgasm she’d given herself. “What has you in such a good mood?” I asked, wondering what she’d say. 

“My brother is home and I had quite the vivid dream.” 

Ah, so that’s how she was going to play it off if she thought I knew. “Oh, what sort of dream?” 

“Far too naughty to share.” 

“Enlighten me. Consider me intrigued.” 

She turned around to face me, meeting my eyes for more than a few seconds, before she smiled and pushed me onto my back, the tent in my underwear rather obvious. To my real surprise, she then sat down on my crotch. “Well, let’s just say I had a dream that a man definitely made me a woman. Oh, he had a lovely long, thick cock that really stretched out my virgin pussy.” 

I didn’t know whether to laugh or… what. “Who was he?” 

“Oh, I can’t really remember. It was more the feeling of him being inside me, making me feel whole, making me cum oh so hard…” 

My cock definitely twitched. “Must have been quite the lover, this man in your dream.” 

She leaned forward, definitely and most assuredly on purpose pressing down into my crotch. “It wasn’t the first time this man has appeared in my dreams. He’s been in them quite often.” 

“But you don’t know who he is?” 

“Saying who it is would ruin the fun, Johnny. Let’s just say I’m never unsatisfied.” She leaned forward, and I swear I thought she was going to kiss me for a second, before her lips moved to my ear. “You’re rock hard, Johnny. Is it all the talk of my dream? The thought of my virgin pussy being fucked?” 

“Jesus,” I whispered. 

“There’s no Jesus involved, Johnny, though I might cry out to God occasionally.” I felt her lay down on my chest. I wrapped both arms around her, more an automatic reaction than anything. “Does it surprise you to hear I’m a virgin?” 

“I’ve never given your sex life much of a thought, to be honest.” 

She leaned back so I could meet her eyes. The smile was gorgeous as always, the eyes were nothing but mischief. She knew she was pushing my buttons, having fun with me. Still, this was a lot different than usual. It was never this sexually charged. Maybe it was me? Maybe it was because she was also older? I couldn’t be quite sure, but I knew there was a line, and it couldn’t be crossed. What we were doing now was probably bad enough, but we’d flirted before and it was harmless fun. 

This was a little more than that though. 

Leaning down towards my ear again, she whispered, “I’m just waiting for the right man, Johnny, with the right cock for me. I’ll keep waiting for him. He’ll be worth it.” 

I gulped. “Waiting is a good idea,” I said quietly. 

“Hopefully he doesn’t make me wait too long. I want to feel him inside me. I want him to make me his.” I was unconsciously stroking her back and she shuddered for a moment. There’s no doubt she was getting turned on. I definitely was, which wasn’t a good idea. “I do wonder, though. Would I want to ride him like how we are now? Or would I want to be lying back so he can just take me?” 

Honestly, my mind was completely frazzled by now. Either she was pulling my leg completely and utterly, like I’d talked about, or we were talking about… us. And that scared the ever living shit out of me. Because if she was being completely honest about wanting me without mentioning names… 

Part of me, and not a small part either, wanted it to. When that thought crossed my mind, I near enough sat bolt upright, causing her to nearly fall backwards. Managing to hold her in place, we ended up awkwardly sat together, her legs now wrapped around my waist and my cock, still in underwear, was pressing into her crotch. When she gasped, I knew we had to move quickly. 

“We should…” she said, now starting to blush. 

“Yes, we should…” 

We just stared at each other, perhaps wondering if either would actually make the leap and follow through. I knew I wouldn’t or couldn’t. I looked at her and saw a beautiful woman, but I could still close my eyes and remember the days in the bunker. It was a leap too far just on that basis alone, forgetting the million other issues with doing such a thing. She looked… confused. No real surprise. “I should go get dressed,” she finally said after what felt like hours of silence. 

“Yeah, then we’ll grab breakfast.” 

I think it took all the will in the world for her to actually move. When she did, she picked up her nightie and teddy bear, but didn’t put on the nightie, before walking to the door. Turning, she did ask, “Did you wake up in the middle of the night?” 

“I did.” As I said, I didn’t lie to her. “Why do you ask?” 

“What time?” Shrugging, I admitted I didn’t know, which was true. “Okay. Notice anything strange?” 

“You seemed to be dreaming. Perhaps that dream you mentioned earlier.” 

“Yes, dreaming. Nothing else?” 

I just couldn’t be honest about that. Not yet. “Nothing worth mentioning. It was dark and all.” 

“Okay… I’ll see you downstairs shortly.” 

Once she closed the door, I got up, locked it, ripped off my underwear and I think I jerked myself off for around two minutes before I shot probably the biggest load in my life into a towel. 

And the entire time, I thought about her. 

I was well and truly fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

The fact I was home for only a couple of days after that night and morning was probably for the best, otherwise I think we would have done something we either would have regretted, and most likely destroyed our relationship, or have enjoyed it so much, we’d have been caught rather quickly and our lives changed forever. 

Heading to my new unit for the first time was slightly daunting, though my new CO was a good man, showing me the ropes though allowing me time to find my own feet and earn the respect of the men. I’ll be honest, it wasn’t the hardest of postings, and life was certainly a little easier than life at training camp. It was nice to not have people shouting at you all the time, though I’ll be fair, generally they were shouting orders, not being dicks. Not unless you earned it for, well, being a dick yourself. 

Once my posting was complete, I applied for and was immediately accepted into the N-Program. My training with that program would run concurrent with any postings, as it was both mentally and physically assessed. That meant hours of study in addition to going on the most gruelling of courses possible, testing the limits of strength, endurance and all the other necessary attributes required to become basically a ‘space marine’. This is when I learned the motto ‘Best of the Best’ was no mere motto. They meant it absolutely. 

No word of a lie, that was some of the hardest shit I’d ever done. Officer training was an absolute cakewalk compared to even the first level of the N-Program, which took place in the sauna like conditions of Rio de Janeiro. After that, I was sent around the galaxy as I learned everything required to make the highest rank possible, an N7. Very few made it that far. Even those of the highest mental or physical strength rarely made it. 

I was still in the middle of completely the program when pirates attacked Elysium, where I was partaking in a short period of shore leave before my next assignment. All my training, both at officer school and through the program, came to the fore. In the first hours of battle, the lines nearly collapsed. I don’t remember all the details, but it was later reported that I single-handedly held off an entire company of pirates. I just remember standing at a machine gun and firing until no-one fired back. Took a few wounds for good measure too. 

Whatever the case, after that, I was a poster boy for the Alliance, considered a hero by those on Elysium and any other soldiers who happened to be there at the time, and was given a medal for my service. I found most of it embarrassing as I certainly wasn’t the only hero that day. 

I was given time to convalesce. By this time, Jane had signed up to serve and was also going through officer school. I contacted a few people, called in a few favours, not that I really needed them, and finally managed to organise a chance for us to meet up. She was rather excited about seeing me, as we hadn’t seen in other in months by that stage, though kept in contact as always. We agreed that we should meet on Earth. 

By this stage, Ma and Pa were both in a nursing home, and I made sure it was one of the best and that they were cared for. Unfortunately, despite advances in medical technology, there were some things that just couldn’t be stopped. One was the aging process. And anything to do with the brain was still a mystery at times. 

They had changed their will during our time with them, leaving Jane and I their house, something we could never thank them enough for. “This was your home as much as ours. You deserve it,” they both stated. 

I made it home first, dumping all my things in my old room, which still hadn’t changed, and waited downstairs for Jane to wander in. I probably waited an hour or so before she did, looking every inch the Alliance officer. And, well, she looked pretty damned good in her uniform as well. Dumping her bag by the door, she walked straight towards me, wrapping her arms around while resting her head on my chest. It was good to see her after such a long time. We held each other in silence for a long time before finally breaking apart. I offered her a drink before looking in the fridge and realised there’d be nothing in. Apart from a housekeeper that visited once a week to dust and whatnot, the house was empty. 

So we headed out for dinner, enjoying the company of the other once again. I made sure I asked a million questions about her training. She didn’t ask many of me, practically gushing about what I’d done on Elysium. More than one person in the restaurant came up to shake my hand or take a photo with me. It was still relatively recent so I guess a little understandable, and though I appreciated the respect, it still made me feel a little awkward. 

Making sure we stopped for some wine and a little food on the way home, we settled on the couch, sharing a bottle, and continuing to reminisce. She’d reached her twenties by now, and was certainly as confident and assured as I had been at the same age. Her eyes sparkled in the low light as we talked, a near constant grin on her face. I was smiling too, I know, just happy to see my sister again. 

We didn’t drink too much, knowing we only had a little time together, and we made plans to do something fun the next day. I suggested the beach, she suggested a picnic, so we agreed doing both together was a good idea. 

Heading to bed that night, I didn’t really give her joining me a thought until she appeared in the doorway. This time, though, there was no nightie nor teddy bear. She walked in still wearing her uniform, grabbing me by the waist and pushing me back onto the bed to sit down. She then proceeded to take off her jacket and shirt, revealing a rather lacy black bra, before she undid her trousers and dropped those, revealing some very nice black panties. 

Stepping forward, she then placed a knee to either side of me and sat on my thighs. “John…” she started. 

“John?” 

“I’m being serious here. Just hear me out, or answer me one question.” I nodded. “Do you find me attractive?” 

“God yes. Absolutely, one hundred percent. If you weren’t…” I didn’t finish that sentence, because it would be a lie. I have thought about it. I still remembered that night vividly, and the morning after. We hadn’t come close to the same thing again since. 

“If I wasn’t your sister, what? I want to hear it, John.” 

I met her eyes. “If you weren’t my sister, Jane, you would already be naked.” 

“And if I was naked with you, what would you want to do?” 

“Make love to you all night.” 

She smiled but her eyes immediately glistened, blinking rapidly. I wasn’t sure what to do really, completely out of my comfort zone, so I thought comforting her would be the right idea, holding her tight to me. “John?” she whispered. 

“Yeah?” 

“I want you to make love to me too.” 

“I know, Jane.” 

“I can’t help the way I feel. But I also know what I want.” 

I just squeezed her a little tighter. “I know,” I whispered, “But… I’m not sure what to do.” 

“Neither do I,” she said, her breath catching, “Even as your sister, would you ever…” 

“I’m always honest with you, Jane. Yes, I’ve thought about it.” 

That made her sob just that little bit more. “So we’re both fucked up?” 

“I think so.” 

She leaned back, and I used a thumb to wipe her cheeks, earning a crooked smile. “Should I go back to my room?”

“Hell no,” I stated vehemently, which caused the crooked smile to broaden. 

To prove my point, I stood her up and pulled back the covers, lying down so she could join me, before holding her close to me. Honestly, by this stage, I was actually past the point of caring. Ma and Pa were no longer in the house. We had complete privacy. If we gave in, so be it, but it was one hell of a step to take, and I was still of the mind that… well, it would be a mistake. 

Lifting her head so she could look at me, I continued to just hold her, running a couple of fingers up and down her back. I’m not sure who moved first, we probably moved together, but that first kiss wasn’t as awkward as it should have been. In fact, it was pretty damned great, Jane quickly opening her mouth to deepen it, and when I felt one of her legs wrap around my hip, she would have felt something prod her as she whimpered into my mouth. 

Finally breaking the kiss, we just looked at each other, breathing heavily. “What now?” she asked, her eyes suggesting what she really wanted quite clearly. 

“We take this slow, Jane. We’re possibly on the verge of crossing the one line siblings don’t cross. We’ve done one or two things already that would raise eyebrows, provoke questions. But if we go all the way… There’s no coming back from that. We’re talking life-altering consequences for both of us.” 

She leaned forward to kiss me again, and when I felt her hand wrap around my shaft, though above my underwear, I know I growled into her mouth. “I know what I want,” she stated adamantly, “I’ve thought about and wanted it for years, John.” Well, the truth at last, but I guess it was rather obvious, to be fair. “What about you?” 

“I’m not going to deny having the same thoughts in recent years.” 

“So why take it slow if we both want it?” 

I grabbed one of her hands, lacing our fingers together. “Because although we both sound sure, talking about it is a lot different to actually doing it. Add to that, is there any rush?” 

“Well, no, I guess not.” 

I let go of her hand so I could caress her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled. “I love you, Jane Shepard. You’re my sister, best friend, and it’s quite possible that, in the near future, you will become something that everyone will tell me, even parts of my own mind, what you shouldn’t be.” 

“And that is?” she asked quietly, opening her eyes. 

“You will become my lover.” 

We kissed again, and I think the only reason I didn’t move either onto my back, or onto hers, is that if we ended up in that position, we would have ended up making love, despite my reservations. On our sides was relatively safe. Hell, just kissing her should have weirded me out, but it felt… It wasn’t a case of right or wrong. It was a case that I wanted it. And I knew she did too. 

We made out for quite a while, hands exploring each other though never getting too risqué. She obviously took on board what I said. Nice and slow, no rush, let’s just enjoy things and see how it develops. We could even wake up the next morning and think it’s a bad idea and try to salvage our relationship before this night. 

Jane eventually turned around so she could be the little spoon as always. This time she made sure to wriggle her butt in my crotch on purpose, which just made me laugh, kissing her cheek then down onto her neck, hearing her gasp when I gave it a gentle bite. “John…” she breathed. 

I gently turned her chin with my finger so she could look at me. “Behave,” I said gently. 

I think we both took a while to get to sleep that evening. No real surprise there. 

And, like that night some time ago, I was woken by the fact she was masturbating beside me. This time I let her know I was awake by gently squeezing her. She stopped for a moment. “Keep going,” I whispered. 

“I really need to cum,” she whispered back. 

“Then cum, Jane.” I felt her hand start to move as I made sure I breathed onto her neck and into her ear. “Who are you thinking about?” 

“You. Every time, I think about you, John.” 

“What do you think about?” 

“I think about you striding towards me and kissing me hard, with all the passion you have for me as I do for you.” 

“What then?” 

“You pick me up in your arms and carry me into the bedroom, where you practically rip my clothes off with all those muscles you have. Your own clothes disappear quickly too.” I didn’t have to ask her to continue. “You then spend time using your tongue all over my body but especially between my legs.” 

“You mean your pussy?” 

She gasped, and I think she was getting close. “God, I want you in my pussy, John.” 

“Tell me what you imagine.” 

“You use your tongue on my pussy, teasing me relentlessly before you finally touch my clit and I cum really hard.” I turned her onto her back and kissed her as she continued to masturbate. While kissing her, I flicked on the light on the bedside table. I wanted to see her. “Once you make me cum, you get between my legs with that cock of yours, thick and hard. You then… You then…” 

“I what, Jane?” I asked. 

She choked a sob, or was getting so close, she couldn’t handle it. “You slide your cock inside me, John. My brother makes love to me. And it’s all I’ve…” She started to shudder, and I knew she was having an orgasm. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted,” she cried out. 

I pulled her towards me, feeling her hands still move as her entire body seemed to quiver again and again. She eventually stopped shaking and moving her hand. Lifting my head, she laid there, forehead soaked with sweat, as was the rest of her body, her lips slightly parted as she breathed in deeply. “I’ve never even considered another man, John,” she admitted, “It’s always been you. You were my hero then. You’re my hero now.” 

“That long?” I asked, knowing to what she was referring. 

She took her fingers from her panties. In the low light, they glistened with her juices. I looked at her, then back at her hand, gently grabbing her by the wrist and placing them in my mouth, sucking them clean. Placing her hand back on her chest, I leaned down to kiss her once again. “One day soon, I’ll taste it from the source.” 

“Not too long hopefully.” She then ran a hand down my chest towards my crotch. “Do you need release?” 

“I’m okay, Jane, but thank you for offering.” 

“I’m really tired now.” 

“Then we’ll go back to sleep.” 

She crashed pretty much straight away. It took me a little while longer as it took forever for my erection to disappear. 

It was no real surprise that there was no awkwardness the next morning. Our relationship had probably changed irrevocably, so I could only hope it would actually work going forward. If not, I didn’t believe it would be salvageable. The only way was now forward. I think we’d passed the point of no return. 

After a little making out, Jane suggested a shower would be a good idea. As she walked to the door, she took off her bra and panties, revealing her rather fantastic arse. At the doorway, she glanced back. “Want to join me?” 

“I guess we’re bound to see each other naked.” 

“Exactly. And a shower is a neutral zone. I’ve read shower sex sucks, so we’ll just wash and see each other for the first time.” 

I got up and followed her, taking off my underwear at the same time. Stepping into the large cubicle once the water was running, Jane didn’t turn around at first, so I gently grabbed her from behind as she leaned back, resting her head against my chest. I ran my hands gently up and down her body, feeling her breasts for the first time, her nipples like glass, before running my hand down towards her sex. She parted her legs slightly and I felt no hair at all. 

I slowly spun her around so she could face me. Looking at each other, we grinned at the same time before both looking down. She was… absolutely perfect. Breasts just the right size, imagining what I could do to them with my mouth. Being athletic and extremely fit was no surprise. Her legs were fantastic. And her pussy was completely bald. Whether women shaved or not went in cycles. I didn’t keep up with the trends. 

As for me, though she loved my physique, her eyes went straight to my crotch. “Oh my god!” she whispered. I looked down. Being hard was no surprise but I guess maybe my size was? I’ll be honest, I’d never measured it. I was no virgin, at least I wasn’t now, but I didn’t exactly have a string of lovers. 

“We’re washing, remember?” 

“Can I just have a touch?” 

“You can hold it but no more, Jane. I don’t really want to cum right now.” 

She looked up with a smirk. “When do you then?” 

“Tonight when we’re in bed.” 

I could see that answer surprised her. “Oh…” Then a glorious smile appeared. “So I have something to look forward to then?” 

We did wash each other, which perhaps wasn’t the greatest idea, but we managed to control our urges for the most part, perhaps the occasional caress or fondle, but nothing to get us too excited. By the end, I was no longer hard and she’d calmed down too, eventually just holding each other under the water until it started to get cold. 

Heading downstairs, we had breakfast before we put together a little picnic. I grabbed some towels and other things we’d need for the beach. I’d hired us transport and suggested we head somewhere a little secluded, with guaranteed privacy, just in case we were recognised. So I eventually drove us a good couple of hours away from the city, eventually finding a gorgeous beach, golden sand of no more than fifty yards, and practically deserted. The ocean was calm, with no waves, so we could swim in safety at least. 

After placing down our towels and basket, we stripped off and headed to the water. It was rather cold at first touch but it’s amazing how quickly one adapts. We did swim around a little bit but eventually made our way towards each other, Jane immediately wrapping her legs around me before we started to make out. Thankfully my feet could just about touch the ground, stepping back a few steps just so I was comfortable. 

Resting her forehead against mine, she said, “I’m getting too used to this already. And we’ve only got one more day after today.” 

“Long distance sucks, but if this is serious, we can definitely make it work.” 

“Now this is happening, I’ll masturbate even more thinking about you.” Her blunt honesty did cause me to laugh at times. “Well, I’m sure you’ll be the same.” 

“I won’t lie; I’ve thought about you often enough in return.” 

“Ever feel weird?” 

“To begin with, yes. Only weird, not disgusted. I just knew I shouldn’t have those thoughts. But if it’s only in your mind, it’s harmless, right?” 

“But I always hoped… Well, for something like this.” 

We ended up back on the beach, Jane laying back on the towel with me above her. How we didn’t end up making love then and there, I’ll never know. I guess taking that final step was a big deal. I knew I wasn’t ready to do it yet. “Are you still a virgin?” I wondered. 

She blushed and nodded. “Waiting for you to finally realise what I wanted. Took you long enough!” 

“This is unusual, Jane.” I paused before asking, “Never had any interest from boys?” I wondered, lying next to her. 

“Of course, but I blew them off, saying I preferred older men. I pretty much described you. I’m sure one or two of my friends figured me out, though they were never brave to even insinuate how I felt.” She paused before asking, “I guess you’ve been with women?” 

“I’ll be honest about something. They were always redheads.” That made her laugh at least. “But, although my thoughts have been roughly the same, I guess I never considered it would happen because, well, until last night, I assumed we both had those thoughts but would never act on them because of all the issues.” 

“How many?” she wondered. She quickly added, “Just curious, that’s all.”

“Four, Jane. I’ve been with four women. All of them were redheads. Three of them had green eyes. All of them were about your size. Trust me, somewhere in my subconscious, I went looking for you too.” 

“Yep, we’re both totally fucked up.” 

“Jane,” I said seriously, causing her to look at me, “You will be my fifth. And you will be my last.” That made her smile, though I added, “This has to work, because if it doesn’t, our relationship will…” 

She leaned up and kissed me hard. “John, don’t say it. Don’t even think it. Everything will work out in the end.” She pulled me back down on top of her, feeling her legs wrap around me. “So my big brother gets to take my virginity too? I just wonder how long he’s going to make me wait…” 

We enjoyed the rest of the day, mixing swimming with eating and a lot of making out. We eventually gave into temptation at least slightly, stripping naked as we lay down, though we made sure not to find ourselves in positions that would cause us to give in further. Towards the end of the day as we were making out for the umpteenth time, her hand did find its way to my cock again. She grabbed it to begin with before she slowly started to stroke me. Having carried an erection for most of the day, to be honest, I was craving release. 

“Want me to…?” 

“Can I do it, John?” she breathed. I nodded immediately. I wasn’t going to last very long at all. 

She might not have done it before, but she learned quickly the rhythm required. As she stroked me, I kissed her hard and felt down her body, feeling her legs part immediately as my fingers found her pussy, no surprise she was wet, and not from the water of the ocean. Within barely a few minutes, I was ready to blow and warned her. 

“Where?” 

“Um…” Before I could answer, she pointed the head of my cock towards her body, and I simply couldn’t stop cumming incredibly hard all over her stomach. She laughed away, commenting how warm it felt, and I definitely coated her stomach in plenty. Once I felt relatively empty, and also light headed, I pulled her close and kissed her. “Want me to finish you off?” 

“More than anything.” 

“Just my fingers for now.” 

“Rub my clit, John. I’m so turned on, it’ll take a minute.” 

She wasn’t lying. She came incredibly hard, enough that she bit down into my collarbone to stop herself really crying out. And, if I hadn’t just cum myself, I know for certain I’d have fucked her. Now that we’d both cum, we walked back to the ocean to clean off, Jane commenting that cum was both warm and sticky. She’d obviously learned about everything at school, but theory was one thing, practice another. 

Back at the house, we shared a small dinner and another bottle of wine, followed by another round of heavy making out. When I had Jane pinned beneath me on the lounge, the look in her eyes suggested what she wanted, and she wanted far more than what happened at the beach. I nearly gave in then and there. Part of me wanted to, it really did. My cock was sending signals to my brain of ‘Why aren’t we fucking yet, dickhead?’ 

What I did know is that she wanted her brother to get her off, so I led her back to my room, stripped her off, lay her down, and let my fingers do the talking. I brought her off three times that night, without wanting any reciprocation. There were no tears after each orgasm, not now. She was getting what she wanted, and I was doing what I had thought about and, admittedly, wanted to. 

The next day, we went to visit Ma and Pa at the home. Pa was now very frail but his mind was still sharp as a tack, and immensely proud of both of us. Ma, though… The body was okay but the mind was going. During our visit, she remembered us when we arrived but had forgotten us by the time we left. I think it was the instant forgetting that upset Jane the most. It was like a light switch. 

After that, we weren’t really in the mood for too much else so spent the day just relaxing at home. We did enjoy dinner together before relaxing on the couch, Jane curling up next to me, as we watched a movie together. Heading to bed that night, she went to her own room first, and I thought maybe she just wanted to be alone. No, she appeared a few minutes later, dressed in a nightie, quite a nice one, holding her teddy bear. 

“I just want my big brother tonight,” she whispered once she was cuddling into me. 

“Ma?” I asked. She nodded so I just pulled her close. She fell asleep rather quickly and I’ll admit I just enjoyed holding her before I finally drifted off myself. 

The next morning was difficult as we would be leaving together for the airport. We didn’t exactly have a lot of things to pack, made sure the fridge was empty before leaving, before enjoying a last hug and kiss in privacy. We grabbed a cab to the airport, strolling along hand in hand as we made our way to the departure gates. I think it was good for both of us that she was leaving first. 

We hugged until the final boarding call was announced. Though I would like to have shared a similar kiss to that at home, we both knew the chances of us, or at least myself, being recognised was high enough not to risk it. So I kissed her forehead as always before leaning down to her ear, whispering that I loved her. She just hugged me tightly, repeating those words back. 

She eventually had to let me go and disappear through the gate, turning around to smile and wave one final time. When she disappeared from view, I couldn’t help stand there and just sigh, feeling… sad that she was gone again. 

What I didn’t know is that would be the last time I’d see her until we’d be given the chance to work alongside each other.


End file.
